Turned On with a Popsicle
by BlueLilium
Summary: Heat Strikes Philadelphia! So to cool down, Lilly Rush buys a popsicle. While eating, Scotty watches her and she doesn't know how eating a popsicle could get him so turned on!


**Author's Note:**

Ok, so I'm watching "The Boy Who Cried Werewolf" and I'm using the laptop of my sister _illegally_. She knows I'm using her laptop, it's just that my parents don't know I'm using a laptop. So today after a totally boring reunion with my mom's friends, my sister and I were_ supposed _to be studying. Even before we started studying, we lost our will to study. So, we had a "bonding" instead. We were discussing fan fictions and our original fan fictions (Yes, my sister and I both read and write fan fictions). I showed her my own fan fictions and she showed her hers. Speaking of my own fan fictions, I have a five-chaptered fan fiction that I'm writing at the moment that I'll be posting by around November. Sorry I can't post it now - I'm busy at the moment. Anyways, so we were showing each other our own fan fictions when she decided to show one of her "enemy" (Yes, enemy. Although, they are more like best friends than enemies. They're very weird actually)'s Dramione drabbles. Yes, Dramione. My sister and her "enemy" are 100% Pure Potterheads and Dramione (Couple Name of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger) shippers. Anyways, so my sister showed me her "enemy"'s drabble, and I liked it. My sister's "enemy"'s drabble was about Draco watching Hermione sucking on a lollipop in the library and getting attracted by it. To be completely honest, I have neutral feelings towards Harry Potter and I don't ship Dramione (So if you either like Harry Potter, ship Dramione, or both, I'm so sorry if I offended you. It's just the truth) - although I _really _liked that drabble. The reason why I did was because I imagined it as a drabble about Scotty and Lilly in the office. I really wanted to write a fan fiction like that, but I couldn't since my sister's "enemy" wrote a drabble about that. So my sister suggested I alter it a little bit to make it a Cold Case fan fiction and change the thing to suck on. So she suggested for me to change it to a popsicle. So, that's how I came up with this fan fiction. I hope you love this fan fiction! I would love to thank my sister and her "enemy" for giving me inspiration for this fan fiction. So, enjoy everyone!

Remember, don't listen to any sexy music while reading this fan fiction. Trust me, it will make things totally awkward as you read this fan fiction and this fan fiction is already awkward as it is!

_(Sorry if this Author's Notes is kind of long. I consider fan fictions a way to express myself, my love towards Cold Case and my OTP, and a way for me to practice my writing abilities. So, I kinda consider my Author's Notes like a diary. So, yeah. You get the gist.)_

**Disclaimer: **

Awe, I wish I owned Cold Case! If I did, Lilly would be in Scotty's arms and they'd be married to each other while solving cases with each other. Actually, she'd be in his arms since the very start if I did own Cold Case. So that just proves that I _really_ don't own Cold Case.

* * *

It was a very warm day in Philadelphia as a heat stroke stuck the whole state. It was especially hot in the state's homicide department...

Detective Scotty Valens was sitting on his desk doing some paperwork when he looked up at the office door when he heard footsteps entering the room. His partner, Detective Lilly Rush, walked into the office after taking a break and going out of the office for a short while. She came back smiling and holding something bundled in a plastic wrapper on her hand.

"Hey Lil!" Scotty greeted her cheerfully. "What you got there?"

"A popsicle." Lilly replied as she got seated in her desk.

"Feeling hot?" Scotty asked mischievously.

Lilly lifted one brow up and mischievous smirk popped on her face. "It's the heat stroke Scotty," Lilly answered mischievously. "Not what you think."

Both of them chuckled at each other's remarks. The smiles on their faces grew even bigger as they did. Their chuckles only lasted for a few seconds, for sooner or later their chuckles began to die down. Lilly shook her head with a smile as her chuckles began to die down.

"Come on Scotty." Lilly said. "You still got paperwork to do."

Lilly eyes pointed on the paperwork on his table. Scotty looked down at it and his hand holding his ballpen. He saw the tip of his ballpen touching the surface of his paperwork. He smiled back at Lilly.

"Will do Lil." Scotty said.

Both of them slightly chuckled and Scotty went back to his paperwork after. As soon as he did, Lilly grabbed her popsicle and she grabbed one of the ends of the popsicle wrapper. She slowly opened the plastic wrapper from one of the ends of the wrapper. Once it was opened, she grabbed the popsicle stick and pulled out a hot pink popsicle from the plastic wrapper. Little did Lilly know that Scotty was glancing at her and her every move as he was doing his paperwork...

Once Lilly took out the popsicle, she began to softly lick it. She began to taste the wonderful flavor of Watermelon on her soft pink tongue. As Scotty watched her do so, he felt something building up inside his throat as he swallowed hard at the sight of Lilly's actions and the perfect combination of her pink tongue and the hot pink popsicle.

After licking the popsicle stick for a few minutes, Lilly placed the popsicle in her mouth and began to suck out all the flavors of it. Scotty gulped really hard now and he felt his stomach moving up and down as he began to blink his eyes as if he were an owl. After a few seconds, he stared at Lilly with his eyes slightly wide open.

As Lilly was sucking on the popsicle, she looked towards the direction of her partner's desk and saw Scotty starring at her with a shocked look on his face. Once she did, she immediately took the popsicle out of her mouth.

"Scotty," Lilly said with a mixture of confusion and concern. "are you ok?"

Realizing he was hypnotized under the sight of her partner taking in her popsicle, he shook his head and tried to refocus on what was going on.

"Yeah Lil." Scotty answered reassuring her. "I'm fine."

Lilly had a confused look on her face.

"Ok then." Lilly said in a confused tone.

After that, Scotty went back to his paperwork and Lilly went back to her popsicle. Lilly placed the popsicle back in her mouth and wrapped her tongue around it - entwining her tongue around it and sucking on it still. Scotty glanced at Lilly again as he was doing his paperwork and caught the actions of Lilly. His eyes opened wide at the sight of her tongue around popsicle. The sight made him gulp and he could feel something pumping in his body as heat began to spread over his body. Lilly decided to start on her own paperwork. As she grabbed her files and a ballpen, she took a small glance at Scotty and saw him looking at her with eyes shocked wide open. Now, she really thought there was something wrong with him...

"You sure you ok Scotty?" Lilly asked with concern.

"Yeah." Scotty answered breathlessly. "No problem."

"Ok..." Lilly replied to him with a tone of giving him her trust.

They both went back to what they were doing. Lilly placed her popsicle stick back in her mouth and began to do her paperwork. As she was, she began to move her popsicle around her mouth by moving her popsicle stick around as she began writing on her paperwork.

Scotty sighed, trying to calm himself down from freaking out over Lilly eating a popsicle.

"What the hell Valens!" Scotty said harshly scolding himself in his mind. "This is Lil here, your freakin' partner! She's just eating a popsicle stick."

To be completely honest, Scotty didn't know why he got so hyper when he saw Lilly eating that popsicle. "Why was it?", he'd ask himself silently. Everytime he'd glance at Lilly, he'd get so turned on by her. This never happened before, ever. "What's the problem with her and a popsicle stick?", he's wonder.

Scotty decided to sneak another glance at Lilly in hope that he could get the thought of getting turned on by her eating a popsicle stick out of his mind. Unfortunately, it did not work but made things even worse from him instead. He got so turned on by Lilly moving that popsicle stick around as she wrote on her paperwork. He gulped hard as heat went around his body, forcing him to sweat - and it wasn't because of the heat stroke.

A few minutes after that, Scotty became _totally turned on _by Lilly's next moves. Lilly took out the popsicle from her mouth and licked it slowly. After she did (once the popsicle was on the tip of her tongue), she placed back in her mouth and sucked it while entwining her tongue around it and moved the popsicle stick - making the popsicle move around her mouth. Scotty gulped _really_ hard at the sight of Lilly's actions. His eyes were _really_ opened wide by it. Heat was pulsating over his body as he began to sweat hard!

As he was, Scotty finally identified what part was pumping within him. It was _his heart_! Scotty caught his breath as he got _so turned on _by Lilly. Now, it wasn't her moves with the popsicle anymore, but it was _her_ herself! Suddenly, thoughts of Lilly came through his mind. Thoughts of Lilly not being herself. Her normal strong, independent, work-loving, Ice Queen ways. Instead, he thought of her being so... flirty... sexy... beautiful... Scotty was beginning to loose air at the thought of it all. He was so turned on by Lilly and he didn't know why. Scotty knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself but to do so.

Scotty feared that he would do something stupid, so he stood up from his desk and decided to go out of the office for a little while. As he was headed towards the exit of the office, Lilly caught him trying to escape and was curious why...

"Scotty, you ok?" Lilly asked with concern.

Scotty turned to face Lilly. He was sweaty and in panic by the look of his face. He scratched his head trying to think of words to say to her.

"I... uh... I..." Scotty said, beginning to nervously stutter. "I... I just need to get some fresh air." He finally answered calmly, trying to hide the fact that he was melting from her heat. "Just need some fresh air. Need to get my mind off of things... So... bye now!" Scotty hurriedly said.

Scotty then walked briskly towards the exit of the office as he loosened his tie and began to wipe the sweat out of his face with his arm. As he exited the office, he passed by Detective Nick Vera who was entering the office doors. Nick looked at Scotty in total confusion as he exited the office. He quickly turned to Lilly once he left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Nick asked in total confusion.

Lilly looked at Nick as she took out her popsicle from her mouth.

"I don't know." Lilly answered.

Little did she know that he was so turned on by her moves with her popsicle... Little did she know he was turned on by her... Little did she know she had gotten to him... _bad_!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Awe! I feel so dirty right now. This is kind of a smutty fan fiction, but not as smutty as the original one. Oh well... that's life! Sorry if I made you feel so uncomfortable or awkward. Blame my sister and her "enemy" for this! LOL! Also, if you listened to sexy music while reading this thing and you feel uncomfortable now, don't tell me I didn't tell you! You're fault for not listening. So I hope you enjoy this fan fiction everyone! Remember to R&R and R&R, if you know what I mean! LOL! Don't forget to expect and read my five-chaptered fan fiction coming this November. See you on November everybody!


End file.
